True Value
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Uraraka have never care about being the perfect alpha, but, she would be the same now that she have a partner? Omegaverse. Fem-slash. Fluff.


Disclaimer: Boku no hero Academia/My hero academia doesn't belong to me.

Hello! First official fanfic in english, if you notice something off, it should be that.

I also I want to clarify a concept that I think is an original one, or at least not something I had seen before. In this universe there is a temporal partner/fake partner, normally a omega/alpha being close enough to make the rut less shitty, and also the omega smelling like the alpha in order to avoid other alphas to get to close. Tsuyu and Ochako are not in a romantic relationship, but they are fake partners.

* * *

True Value

Uraraka was not exactly what you expected of an alpha.

Many would say that she was too kind, unsure of herself, and did not have the musculature or height typical of her caste; although this class was the perfect proof that the dynamic roles had nothing to do with reality - like the fact that both the first and second places of the sports festival were omegas. She believed that Japan will never stop being a country anchored in tradition, and it showed each time someone noticed her smell and seemed to believe that their nose was failing.

Personally, it had never seemed very important to her. She believed that those "behave like your caste" ideas were more than absurd, and she had never paid much attention to romance or the idea of having a partner. Ochako felt confident in herself, same as to show her personality no matter what.

Or, that was most of the time, now she was not so sure.

 _"I'm being ridiculous"_ She told herself, trying not to tremble as they walked down the dark path belonging to the Wild Wild Pussy Cats. Sure, she had seen dirt beasts leaving that place, but it was all part of her training. The real purpose of this was just to have a little fun; they were not really going to attack her.

She had survived attacks of robots, of the villains and even the most scary omega in the planet, and she faced them all with her face up; What was a fearsome value challenge compared to that?

That's what the logic said, that unfortunately her legs about to become jelly did not listen.

Another time in her life, or, what the hell, maybe with the right person, she could have admitted her fear. However, for the first time in her life, it seemed that her alpha pride was shining, or her instincts were perhaps, she did not know. The point is that there was Tsuyu's side, her omega-or at least temporary-and a part of her refused to admit terror being at her side, especially when the reason was not justified.

At least Tsuyu did not seem to noti-

"Are you afraid, Ochako-chan?" The young hero's face wasn't accusatory, and her tone gentle. The alpha unconsciously swallowed a little.

"No, of course not. What makes you say that?"

"You smell scared."

Uraraka sighed at that answer. She should have known. They were next to each other after all, and it did not matter how much she controlled her body language if her scent gave her away. Not mentioning the fact that they were together. Even without a mark and being unofficial, couples had a closeness that gave them the ability to read the other's emotions. More in cases of survival.

She run a finger through a lock of her hair, looking down at the path while attempting to smile "You must think I'm silly, it's not like this is a test or like when we were attacked on the USJ. There's no need to be scared."

"We're all afraid of different things, I don't think I'm in a position to judge. Also, we don't know this place, it's dark and the screams don't help." The girl with the quirk of a frog pointed in front of them, where their friends were supposed to be. They were letting out so many screams that it would make any one nervous. Uraraka appreciated the effort she made towards her partner, but she still felt ashamed of her own emotions.

Obviously it was not the perfect moment, and even so, she decided to take out a doubt that had been hanging around her mind for a few weeks.

"Tsuku-chan, why did you ask me to be your partner?" The named one let out a gero, denoting that it was not among her thoughts that this is where that conversation would go. She did not lose the thread, however, looking up as if remembering.

"Remember when I asked you?

"Yeah, right after the festival, before we went home."

"I decided after your fight with Bakugou-kun" That got her attention, as Ochaco didn't think the fight was one of her best moments. She had to fight with an improvised tactic that was blown to pieces after having to dodge literal explosions. It didn't help that the blond was more annoyed than usual because people supported him. He probably would like people to cheer him up, except that the only reason they did was about caste-related things, about how he was demonstrating that omegas could be strong and independent, and could be better heroes than alphas; Uraraka already hated the idea of dynamic roles, but that guy was on another level, the idea of being looked at with a different light just by his caste drove him crazy.

Even when he was shouting obscenities to the audience and getting distracted by the comments, she didn't have a chance. He was a stronger opponent, no matter how hard she fought, they were at different levels.

Uraraka had no idea what she could have done at that time to look like a promising couple.

"You never believed that he was below you, nor did you try to hold back because he was an omega." The young woman stopped remembering paying attention to the other's words, literally moaning with surprise and terror at the suggestion.

"Of course not! Bakugou is much stronger than me, and would have killed me if I had hinted that I would beat him just for being alpha!" If people had already booed him, the idea that his opponent would do that could actually kill someone this time-and with she meant she would be the one killed-. For some reason in saying that, the green-haired girl smiled.

"That's what I meant, you didnt treat him as his secondary gender, but who he was." the one who managed to make objects gravitate tilted her head a bit, confused, until she began to realize that dynamic roles were not something applied only to alphas This time, it was Froppy's turn to look at her feet. "Even though they left me in charge, my parents were afraid for me; They didn't know if some day an alpha would try to do something to me, and they even wanted me to ask an alpha neighbour to accompany me every time I went somewhere. They insisted on the idea of a temporary partner since I introduced myself as an omega; and although I know that they only wanted to protect me, the idea of being with someone only for our dynamics makes me sick."

"You were always very friendly Ochako-chan, also very positive and brave when its needed most, and you never tried to take advantage of anyone with your quirk or your dynamic. I admit that at first I was not sure if you only knew how to behave and then your nature would come out if they put you in trouble; but when I saw your battle with Bakugou-kun, I realized that you were genuine." For the first time in the whole conversation, she turned to look her in the eyes, her smile was completely honest and relaxed, and suddenly she realized hoow much trust Tsuyu had in her person "You look at me for who I am and not what I am, and because I also see you for who you are, I trust you to have my back if something happens." Tsuyu raised her hand, offering it to her partner "I also like that you're honest with yourself, so please, do not say you're ridiculous, and trust me too."

Uraraka felt her cheeks heat up, and she did not know if it was because she was embarrassed by the compliments or because of the person saying them, but it did not take long to smile back as she accepted Tsuyu's hand. They followed their path in silence, not knowing that in fact, they would soon have a cause to really feel terror.

* * *

And this is it! I hope you liked and it didn't sound to odd, I ask somebody to read this in order to avoid to much confusion, but Im not totally sure how it worded out in the end.

I also take this chance to say if somebody could actually be my beta reader; I only need somebody who can spot gramatical errors, nothing to complicate.

Thats it! See you in the next one.

Jordan.


End file.
